Meister and Reaper
by Kowareta468
Summary: Soul and Maka are thrown into a parallel universe while fighting a witch. Now, not only do they need to figure out how to get back, they need to figure out who these "soul reapers" are, befriend them, and help fight a major battle. Can they do it?
1. Prologue

I do not own either anime that I am writing about or any of its characters.

This story takes place after Asura is defeated. I am not sure when this takes place in Bleach. Right now I don't know when I will have it be. If the plot requires it, I will add a time frame.

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

"You little brats still think you can defeat me?"

"There is no chance that I will lose!" Maka screamed as she lunged at her victim. With one last slash, Maka sliced through the kishin and killed it.

"Thank you for the meal, Maka," Soul thanked as he ate the kishin egg.

"You think you have one so easily? So naive!" Soul transformed as Maka turned around to see a witch laughing at her. "Send them to the unknown. Send them to the unseen. Reap them of all hope. Reap them of all dreams! Into the darkness they will fall, into the light they shall die!" The witch chanted.

Suddenly, everything around the two teens started to warp. "What is happening Maka!" Soul screamed. Then, as soon as the witch appeared, she left. Everything around them started to disappear, one by one replaced with darkness.

All was black.


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

Maka awoke with Soul laying on top of her. "Soul! What are you doing on top of me!" she screamed.

"Five more minutes," Soul pleaded.

"Soul," Maka begged. When talking to him proved to be the wrong way to wake him up, she slapped him as hard as she could, which was very hard.

"What the hell! What was that for?" Soul stood up and yelled.

"You were laying on me!"

"Where are we?"

"Don't change the subject Soul!"

"Maka," Soul said as he grabbed her shoulders. "Where. Are. We." Maka looked around. Suddenly, fear rose through her.

"Where are we!"

"That's what I want to know!"

"Ichigo straight ahead!" Maka and Soul turned to see a short girl with black hair run past them pointing. Right behind her, was a fairly tall man with bright orange hair. He was wearing a black kimono and had a large sword on his back.

By instinct, they followed the two strange people.

"We're almost there!" the raven haired girl yelled. The orange-haired man jumped over her head and drew his sword. Just a few feet away was a creature that Soul and Maka had never seen before. It had a large, white head. His body looked like green plastic. The strange man cut of one of its arms as it screeched and fell back. Blood flew from its arm as he drew the final blow, thousands of black particles floating towards the sky.

Maka and Soul were so lost in thought they didn't notice another hollow coming up from behind them. To make matters worse, the orange-haired man was too busy taking to some kid. The raven girl just watched him.

"Soul!" Maka yelled as she saw the creature coming up from behind. Soul turned into a weapon as he was sliced through the monster. A leg flew into the air as Maka landed back on her feet. She retaliated quickly and lunged at the monster one more time. This time she sliced the monster across its chest. As she landed the same black particles flew around her. Just in case, Soul remained in weapon form.

"Who are you? Are you a soul reaper?" the raven girl asked. The orange-haired man was standing beside her.

"A soul reaper?"

"You should come back you my place. We can explain there," the man said. "By the way I am Ichigo Kurosaki, substitute Soul Reaper. This is Rukia Kuchiki."

"Nice to meet you. I am Maka Albarn. And this is-"

"Well we better get going. People are giving me odd looks," Rukia interrupted. Maka followed. _'I better stay in weapon form for now, Maka. These guys could be trouble.'_ Soul said.

...

When they got to Ichigo's house, Kon was waiting outside for them to return.

"Do you know how long I have been waiting! You guys need to stop making out and do your job faster!" Kon yelled.

"We were not making out!" Ichigo yelled, blushing slightly.

"And who is this cutie?" Kon asked as he crept towards Maka. She could feel Soul getting annoyed. When Kon got a little too close for comfort, she jabbed him with the end of the scythe, which would be Soul's foot. She knew Soul would like the honors of kicking him, so she didn't complain.

"Hey watch what your doing to my body!" Ichigo yelled. Ichigo entered his body and caught Kon's soul pill. "Let's head inside, shall we?" Ichigo asked politely.

"Do you want me to take your sword through the window, Maka?" Rukia asked politely. She had learned by now NOT to get caught my Ichigo's family. If she was seen too many times, her family would become suspicious.

_'I'm a scythe, dammit!'_ Soul yelled to Maka. She responded by dropping him to the ground. _'Dammit, Maka! What was that for!'_

"Maybe you shouldn't overreact to ignorance!" Maka whisper-yelled. "Sure, you can take _it_." Maka made sure to put emphases on "it", just to make Soul mad.

When Rukia grabbed Soul, she fell to the ground. "Rukia! Are you alright?" Ichigo asked as he ran to her aid.

"Yes I'm fine. I just didn't expect her sword to be so heavy," Rukia said as she stood up, barely about to keep a hold of Soul.

_'Scythe!'_ Soul yelled.

"Rukia you go up into my room. I will throw it up," Ichigo suggested.

"No!" Maka yelled a little louder than she planned. "I mean please don't throw it." Ichigo shrugged and walked over and picked up Maka. She could hear Soul snarl.

"I will lift you up to the window and you can throw it inside. Don't worry, my bed is right inside the window." Satisfied, Maka nodded. Ichigo threw Maka up and she grabbed the window ledge. She nicely set Soul inside and jumped back down. Ichigo was about to catch her when she rolled into her landing.

Ichigo was a little baffled that she could jump from that height and be fine when landing. "Alright, let's go," Ichigo said. Maka followed him to their door, a little nervous not to have Soul by her side.

When Ichigo opened the door, he grabbed Maka by the shoulders and moved her to the side. A strange man went flying passed him and hit the now closed door. "Good job, my son. Your skills have improved," the man said as he nodded.

"Welcome back, Ichigo!" a young girl said. She had an apron on and was holding a wooden spoon.

"Hey Yuzu," Ichigo said as he waved. _'His sister?'_ Maka asked herself. "Oh who is this?" Yuzu asked when she finally noticed Maka.

"This is Maka. She is a friend from school. We are going to be working on a project together in my room." Ichigo hadn't missed a beat. Maka was surprised that he already had an excuse thought of. Since she lived alone with Soul, she found it odd to live with your family.

They were in front of Ichigo's door when another girl stood in front of them. "I've heard that one before," the girl said as she rolled her eyes. "She isn't even wearing our school uniform! I know she doesn't go to our school, Ichigo. So is she your girlfriend?"

"Why does everyone assume that she is my girlfriend?" Ichigo asked, slightly annoyed.

"Well for one she is clinging to your arm like a lost toddler," the girl rudely added. Ichigo laughed and Maka jumped back in surprise.

"Your right, Karin, she was," Ichigo said, holding back his laughter. Karin walked away and Ichigo opened his door. Maka immediately ran to Soul and picked him up.

"You really like your weapon, don't you?" Rukia asked.

"So, uh, will you explain the soul reaper thing to us? I-I mean me," Maka changed the subject. She didn't want them knowing about Soul just yet.

...

Maka really didn't know what to say first. She was torn between showing Soul to them or commenting on Rukia's awful drawings. She decided not to be rude and show Soul.

She looked down at the weapon on her lap. "Soul?" she asked. "Soul!" she yelled when she didn't get a reply. When he still didn't answer, she started to shake him. "Did you really fall asleep!" Maka was really mad now.

"Uh, Maka?" Ichigo asked. "Why are you talking to your sword?"

"How many time do I have to say it! I am a damn scythe! SCYTHE! S-C-Y-T-H-E! Are you two idiots!" Soul yelled very angrily as he released his weapon form.

"What the hell?!" Ichigo half asked, half yelled. "What is going on!"


	3. Chapter 2

I've decided that the Bleach end of this story happens after Aizen's defeat, but before any other story arc happens.

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

Soul lifted Ichigo by the collar of his shirt. "What the hell was that 'just throw it up there' shit?" Soul threw him back on the ground and turned towards Maka. "And you! Calling me an 'it'?"

"S-Soul, please calm down," Maka pleaded.

"Whatever," Soul muttered as he sat down on the floor beside her.

"Now it's your turn to explain," Rukia said.

"My name's Soul Eater Evans. I'm Maka's weapon."

*insert long explanation here*

"So you eat souls!" Rukia screamed as she stood up, when Soul was done explaining, of course.

"We eat souls that have wandered down the path of becoming a kishin. I guess you could compare it to you guys killing hollows," Maka corrected.

"And where do the souls go after you eat them?" Ichigo asked.

"I thought you looked a little stupid, but not THAT stupid. Where do you think it goes? What happens when you eat something?" Soul answered.

Ichigo and Rukia exchanged glances. "I think we should report this," Rukia finally said. She got out her cell phone and started clicking buttons, sender her report. "For now," she said after she finished her report, "we will take you guys down to Urahara. He might know a little about what happened to you guys."

Maka and Soul followed the two soul reapers downstairs.

"My dear Rukia! When did you get here?" Isshin asked.

"Oh hello Mr. Kurosaki!" Rukia said, pretending to be excited.

"Who is this?" He asked, meaning Soul.

"Oh this is just another friend of ours!" Rukia explained with a smile on her face. "Well we better get going, Ichigo. We still have a lot of work to do at the library," Rukia lied, seeing Ichigo's sisters in the room.

They all ran down the street to Urahara's. When they got there, Jinta and Ururu were outside fighting about sweeping, again.

"Hello Miss Kuchiki," Ururu said politely with a small bow.

"Boss is inside eating, so go ahead in," Jinta said while swinging the broom at an imaginary baseball.

"Kisuke!" Ichigo yelled as soon as he was inside.

"I'm in here!" Maka and Soul heard someone yell. They thought they were crazy when they heard it coming from beneath them, but apparently not, since Ichigo and Rukia were jumping through a hole in the floor.

Maka and Soul jumped down the hole after them. Maka landed perfectly on her feet while Soul landed on his face, which is typical for him.

"Are these the two?" Kisuke asked. Maka started walking towards Kisuke and Soul transformed behind her, jumping into her arms. Maka did her famous twirl with her scythe and leaned him against her shoulder as she walked towards the very interested store owner. "Very interesting. Is this normal?"

"What do you mean? Of course it is!" Maka exclaimed as Soul turned back into a person.

"How did you say you got here?"

"A witch cast a spell and we fainted, I guess. When we came to, we were here."

"Can you see souls?"

"What?"

"Can you see souls?"

"Y-yeah. I can. Why?"

"Try to look at my soul."

"Alright." Maka closed her eyes and reopened them, looking for Kisuke's soul. What she saw surprised her. She saw an outline of a body with his soul spread throughout the inside. Being very curious, she looked at Ichigo and Rukia's soul. The same thing happened. "What?" Maka asked.

"You are looking at a gigai. Our souls are inside of the fake bodies. Ichigo, come here." When Ichigo was close enough, he hit him with he cane, causing Ichigo to leave his body. "Now what do you see?"

"I see his soul in the shape of a person. And, what is that? There seems to be another soul where his soul is."

"You can see Zangetsu?" Ichigo asked in surprise.

"What?"

"Zangetsu is the name of his zanpakto. I explained what those are to you earlier."

"Anyways, you can see souls in our world, meaning you aren't causing a disturbance being here, which is good. Now I have done some research on alternate dimensions in the past, and I am assuming you came from one. You see, the witch you encountered was able to open a portal to this dimension. She was able to pick whatever dimension she wanted, so I am curious to now why she picked this one. Here is a list of chants that can open different dimensions. I would like you to point out which one she said. Some chants bring you to your 'home' universe, some will take you to whichever universe is closest, or they can take you to a specific universe."

"She said this one," Maka said as she pointed to the third one on the page.

"This chant takes any listeners to her home universe. That shows that it won't take as long to find the person or her motives. Now the first step is to-"

_CRASH!_

Everyone turned their heads to see what happened. When the smoke, from kicking up dust, started to clear, they could tell that a person crashed through. When the smoke cleared completely, they could see how it was clearly.

"Black Star?!" Soul and Maka yelled in unison.

* * *

Thanks to everyone who favorite/ followed my story! I will try to update every day. I am writing one other story, but it doesn't seem to be popular, so this story will probably be the first to be updated every day.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

"Black Star!" Maka and Soul yelled in unison.

"Ugh what happened?" Black Star asked as he scratched his head. "Tsubaki," Black Star said, throwing his weapon in the air. With a puff of smoke, a girl a little taller than Black Start with long black hair landed on the ground.

"Oh hello Maka and Soul," Tsubaki said cheerfully.

"Did you guys fight that witch too?" Maka asked.

"When Lord Death got word that a witch was going to be near you he sent us to go check it out. She said some weird chant then we appeared here," Black Star explained.

"Well it looks like that witch is planning something after all," Kisuke thought aloud. "We are going to need to head to the Soul Society to check some files there. I should be able to find her in the records of past soul reapers."

"But they appeared in this dimensions. Why would the records be in the Soul Society?" Rukia asked.

"The Soul Society and the World of the Living are all part of the same dimension. Hueco Mundo is a separate one, however," Kisuke explained. "I will go prepare the gate while you catch our two new visitors up."

About an hour later, everyone was ready to leave. "Alright everyone. I would suggest Soul and Tsubaki to go into their weapon forms. Maka and Black Star, you will have to run as fast as you can to make it through. If you run too slow, you may die. Now, everyone ready?" Rukia asked. Soul and Tsubaki turned into weapons to show that they were ready.

Kisuke and Tessai opened the door for everyone to get threw. "You will see Yoruichi on the other side!" Kisuke yelled before the gate closed.

"We are almost there! We have to run faster!" Ichigo yelled.

"This is insane!" Maka yelled.

Before they knew it, they were already through the gate. They landed just outside the gates to the Soul Society. They weren't there two seconds before people ran out into the streets to greet them.

"Ichigo! Rukia!" They all turned to see the gate opened with Yoruichi waiting inside with Bykuya beside her. They all ran inside the gate as the gate closed. "It took you long enough, Ichigo," Yoruichi teased.

"We better hurry. We don't want to keep Captain Kurotsuchi waiting," Bykuya said. They all ran as fast as they could in fear of what the insane captain would do to them if they kept him waiting too long.

"Are these the four specimen you told me about?" Kurotsuchi asked when they all reached his barracks.

Maka shivered. "I am DONE being experiments!" she yelled, remembering the first time she met Stein.

"Now why don't you explain these interesting weapons to me? I am very interested in-"

"They went this way!" someone yelled outside the room.

"What is going on!" someone else yelled.

"Intruders!"

"What is the report?"

"A young boy and two young girls. The boy has black hair and the two girls have blond hair and appear to be twins."

"Don't stand around talking! Go capture them!"

"Maka! That sounds liked Kid!" Soul yelled.

"Are those more friends of yours?" Rukia asked.

"I wouldn't call them friends," Black Star went on.

"We better hurry. We need to make sure they don't get hurt before we get there," Ichigo said.

...

"Who are you!" a soul reaper yelled.

"Who are you! And what is with that outfit!" Liz yelled.

"These are the official outfits of soul reapers!" another soul reaper yelled.

"Kid, lets destroy these losers," Patty said in her evil voice.

"Their outfits," Kid's knees gave out and he dropped to the ground, "are perfectly symmetrical!" His two pistols rolled their eyes.

"Look at their sword, Kid; they only have one strapped to their side. And look at their hair. They aren't even remotely symmetrical," Liz explained.

"Liz, Patty," Kid said as he stood up. "I don't know who you are, but I will NOT tolerate such filth in my presence!" Kid screamed as he prepared for an attack.

"Wait! Kid! Don't attack!" Maka yelled as she ran towards him.

"Maka? Black Star? How did you guys get here?" Kid asked.

"A witch sent us here. She said some chant that opened a portal here," Black Star said.

"She? A man sent us here. He probably said the same chant," Liz said as she and Patty turned back into people.

"What is going on?" Shuuhei asked as he came from the crowd. "Ichigo? Rukia? Who are these people?"

"Lieutenant Hisagi!" Rukia said with a bow.

"I am tired of explaining this," Soul said. "Can't we just put signs ups? It would be so much easier. Maybe we can make t-shirts?"

"Yoruichi, Urahara's trip to the Soul Society has been approved. We will send someone to fetch him immediately!" a messenger said.

"Why don't you send Soi Fon to get him? She would like that," Yoruichi teased.

"Yes ma'am!"

"So," Yoruichi said, turning to Kid, "how many others could possibly come?"

"Who knows. My father sent me to check on Black Star and Maka when I encountered a witch. With me gone, he will certainly send a more powerful meister. He could possibly send Stein and Spirit," Kid replied.

"Do they have to sent that jerk?" Maka pouted.

"Well we better report this so more trouble isn't caused when they get here," Rukia said. They nodded and headed to Head Captains office. Soul, Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty turned into weapon form so it was easier to travel.

...

"You guys might want to ditch the weapon form," Yoruichi said. "They might find it to be a threat."

Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty changed back.

"Soul, you need to change," Maka said.

_'I am trying! It isn't working!'_

"Why hasn't Soul transformed?" Kid asked rather annoyed.

"He can't for some reason," Maka replied.

"Well try harder!" Black Star yelled.

"Black Star, it isn't as simple as trying harder. It happens as natural as breathing. It shouldn't be hard for him," Tsubaki corrected.

"Oh dear. This isn't good," Urahara said as he walked up behind them. "I fear that you are all adapting to our world."

"What do you mean?" Maka asked.

"I mean, Soul is turning into a zanpakto."


	5. Chapter 4

I am sorry if you all thought that the last chapter was hard to follow. When I was rereading, I realized some of you might think that. I did that on purpose because a situation as such wouldn't go perfectly smoothly, so I decided to make it a little hectic.

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

"They are turning into zanpaktos." Urahara said.

"They are what?" Ichigo and Rukia asked at once.

"It would be the same affect as putting an ice cube into a glass of water. You are changing the environment of it and putting it in a new one. After a certain about of time, the ice cube will change into water, matching its surroundings. In this case, you all are the ice cubes, and we are the water. You are going from your dimension, the freezer, to ours, the room temperature water. You will eventually turn into us. So, I am afraid our dear weapons will turn into zanpakto and our meister could possibly turn into soul reaper, but I can not be certain of that. But, I do no believe their is a standard time frame for this change to occur. Black Star and Tsubaki came shortly after Soul and Maka did, so they should change in a few hours. If they don't change, then we can assume the change happens at random," Urahara explained.

"This is bad," Maka said. "Will Soul ever go back to normal?"

"If we can get you back quick enough, then yes. Going along with the ice, if you can put the ice cube back before it melts completely, you can somewhat save it. As long as you don't become a soul reaper, the change will not fully happen. However, there is no guarantee that Soul will go completely back to normal."

Everyone exchanged worried glances.

"The Head Captain is ready to see you know," someone said. They all went inside to explain the situation. After a few minutes of thought, the Head Captain made his decision.

"We will help these meisters and weapons. I will send soul reapers out into the world of the living to patrol for more of your friends. We will be on full alert here, as well. As for Soul's problem, I am very sorry and hope it doesn't happen to anyone else. I also grant Urahara access to all files and labs to do research."

"Thank you sir," they all said with a bow as they left the room.

...

"Ichigo, I am going to have Soul and Maka stay with you. I will have Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, and Patty stay with me," Urahara explained.

"How am I suppose to fit two people at my house! I was only able to hide Rukia because she couldn't be seen by my family!" Ichigo asked rather loudly.

"It's simple," Yoruichi started, "Soul is a friend from school that will be staying over a few nights. Maka can stay in the closet like Rukia did. She can enter and exit through the window."

"I have to sleep in a closet?" Maka asked.

"It is actually very comfortable," Rukia said.

"The gate is ready for you, Urahara," a soul reaper said.

"Well let's be going!" he replied cheerfully.

When they got back to the world of the living, it was already dark outside. "Soul, Maka, I will be enrolling you in school tonight, so you will start tomorrow. I am sure if you stop at Orihime's, she will have some old uniforms that will fit you," Urahara said as the two groups departed for the night.

"Who is Orihime?" Soul asked.

"She is a friend from school," Ichigo replied.

"Is she older than us?"

"No, she is the same age."

"Then why would her OLD uniforms fit me?" Maka asked as Ichigo knocked on her door.

_'Oh! That's why!'_ Soul and Maka thought at once. They saw that Orihime was a lot larger than Maka in the chest area.

"Hey Inoue," Ichigo greeted his friend.

"Hello, Kurosaki. What brings you here this late at night?" Orihime asked with a smile on her face.

"We were wondering if you had any old uniforms that Maka could use."

"Oh sure! You can come in and sit down. I will go get them and she can try them on. Come with me, Maka!" Orihime grabbed Maka's hand and dragged her back to her bedroom.

"Wh-wha!" Maka yelled as she was dragged away from Soul.

"Let's see. Oh try this one on. I think this might fit you." Orihime held up her sixth grade uniform.

"It fits!" Maka cheered.

"Alright so here are the skirts and the rest of the shirts. And here is a bow to put around your neck."

"Did you always have to wear a school uniform?"

"Yep. Do you have to wear one back home?"

"No we wear whatever we want. There isn't a dress code. The teachers even wear what they want."

"That's really cool! I would love to be able to wear what I want. I think..." Orihime started to ramble.

"Maka! We have to leave now!" Soul yelled. After a while, Ichigo knew that Orihime was rambling on about something and figured that she should be saved from that. He knew when she started to ramble, she made no sense.

"Coming! Thanks Orihime. I guess I will see you tomorrow."

"I see you found a few uniforms," Ichigo said as they were leaving Orihime's. Maka had a box full of uniforms.

"Yeah. I don't know how long she thinks I will be here. I mean she gave me a few that are too big so I can grow into them," Maka said as she handed Soul the box.

"When we get there you will have to go through the window," Ichigo said to Maka and Soul.

...

"I'm home!" Ichigo yelled as he walked into his house.

"Welcome home, Ichigo," Yuzu said. "Dinner's getting cold so hurry up and eat."

"I am just going to take some upstairs with me. I have some homework to makeup."

"You were gone for a few days. Where were you?" Karin asked.

"I was, uh. Hey look!" Ichigo yelled and pointed as he ran upstairs with three servings of food.

"I brought you guys some food up," Ichigo said as he set the food down on his desk. "This is where you will be sleeping, Maka. Soul, you can have my bed tonight. I will sleep on the floor. I am going to go take a shower. There is some uniforms in my closet. They should fit you, but try them on anyways, Soul." Ichigo left after he opened the closet door.

"Soul!" Maka yelled.

"What?" Soul asked very confused.

"I just realized that you changed back!"

"I didn't realized that. I guess I did. You carried me into the gate back here so maybe it happened when we were traveling."

"That could be. It might just be because this world has normal people in it, though."

"That's true." There was a long silence between the two. "Hey Maka?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you fully healed since the battle with Asura? It has only been about a week before we went on another mission." Soul had a very worried look on his face.

"Of course!" Maka lied. She had a very large strain on her body from half turning into a weapon on top of her wounds from fighting. She decided to keep the weapon-thing from everyone for now. She was just afraid that she would lose her position as a meister and have to leave Soul for another partner.

"Are you sure? I can tell that you are still hurt. Even though you try, you can't hide all the pain."

"I said I'm fine!" Maka yelled as Ichigo came into the room.

"Okay? Well I am going to take the dishes downstairs, then its lights out," Ichigo said.


	6. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

_BRING! BRING! BRING!_

"What the hell?" Soul asked.

_BRING! BRING! BRING!_

"It's just my alarm clock, Soul," Ichigo said as he turned it off. "You can go ahead and take a shower if you want. I am going to go downstairs and get you guys breakfast. Oh and don't forget to wake Maka up."

"Maka, it's time to wake up," Soul said as he knocked on the closet door. When she didn't answer, he opened the door. Maka was still fast asleep. Soul always thought she looked so adorable and peaceful when she slept. Her shirt had lifted up a little when she was sleeping, and she didn't have a blanket, so Soul saw her stomach. There was a large cut across her stomach with a few bruises around it. "I knew you weren't better!" Soul yelled at her.

"What? Soul! What are you doing?" Maka yelled. She looked down and saw that what he was talking about. She quickly pulled her shirt down and sat up.

"I was just waking you up for school. You can go take a shower first so your hair has time to dry," Soul said as he walked over and sat on Ichigo's bed. Maka grabbed her school uniform and headed towards the bathroom to take a shower.

Ichigo came back into the room shortly after Maka left. "Do you need to take a shower?" Ichigo asked Soul.

"No I'm fine. Maka is taking one now," Soul replied.

"Well here's your breakfast. I have to go downstairs and eat. Just get dressed and wait here. I will come up and tell you when we are leaving."

"Time to go!" Ichigo said as he opened the door. He saw Soul wearing his school uniform and then he looked at Maka. _'Is she wearing Orihime's sixth grade uniform?'_ he asked himself. He could see a small heart stitched on the left collar. Orihime had stitched a different symbol every year. She thought that the uniforms who too plain. "So just jump out the window and meet me out front."

Ichigo ran downstairs, said his final goodbyes, then head out the door. As planned, his two new guests were waiting for him. They were about halfway to school when Ichigo's friends met up with him.

"Ichigoooooooo!" Kiego yelled as he was hit to the ground. "And who is this?" Kiego asked as he stood up. He inched closer to Maka and put his arm around her. "Are you a new student? I can show you around, if you want."

"Makaaaa...CHOP!" Maka had driven a book into Kiego's head, forcing him to fall to the ground with blood coming out of his head.

"You know, Maka, it is actually kinda funny when it isn't me!" Soul laughed.

"So your name is Maka?" Chad asked. Maka flinched slightly when she saw him. She REALLY didn't expect to see a giant behind her.

"Y-yes, Maka Albarn," Maka spat out nervously.

"Are you a new student here?" Orihime asked Soul, pretending not to know him. He scoffed and kept walking.

After a few minutes of chatter, they finally reached the school. Ichigo and his friends went to sit in their usual seat, while Maka and Soul headed to the front of the room to greet their teacher.

"Maka Albarn, you will be sitting in the back corner. Soul Eater Evans, you will be sitting in the opposite corner." They nodded and head towards their seats. On their seats they saw their text books and their new backpacks. Soul grunted at the large amount of work he can see himself doing for practically nothing. Maka was pleased to know that she already knew everything that the textbooks covered.

Soul sat down and looked around at his classmates. They all seemed to be whispering about something. Little did he know, they were talking about the hot new boy in their class. Soul looked over and saw that Maka had made a friend. A tall, bluish haired boy stood in front of her.

"Hello, I am Uryu Ishida," Uryu said as he stretched his hand out to great her. _'I sense strange spiritual pressure from her,'_ he thought. _'Although, it seems like only half of it is their. It is almost like a puzzle that is only half finished.'_

Wanting to make sure that creep didn't try anything, Soul headed over to Maka. "Hello, Soul!" Maka said cheerfully.

Uryu's eyes widened. _'What! This boy. He appears to be her other half! What could this mean!'_ Uryu's thoughts were cut short when Ichigo slammed a hand on his back.

"Hey, Uryu. How's it going?" Ichigo laughed. He knew that the first thing Uryu would do was look at their spiritual pressure. "Did you finally find someone as nerdy as you?" Ichigo continued to tease.

Uryu adjusted his glasses. "Very funny, Kurosaki. I was actually just over here to greet our new classmates." Uryu shot Ichigo a death glare.

"That Soul kid will kill you if you get too close, Ishida," Ichigo whispered very softly to Uryu. Uryu jumped at Ichigo's sudden closeness.

"Alright everyone. Get in your seats!" the teacher called as he started class. "I would like the two new students to come up and introduce themselves." Maka and Soul walked to the front of the room. "Please tell us your name and one thing you like to do."

"I'm Maka Albarn and I like to read," Maka said as she got a good look at her classmates. They all seemed to be staring at her. Maka figured they were looking at her arms and legs. Her arms and legs were covered with bruises, cuts, and scrapes, courtesy of Asura.

"My name's Soul Ea-" Soul feel to his knees. He grabbed his body closely as if it was going to fall apart.

"Soul!" Maka yelled as she helped him up.


	7. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

"Soul!" Maka yelled as she helped him up. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I just got light headed there."

"Mr. Yamika? May I take Soul down to the nurse?" Ichigo asked the teacher as he stood up.

"That's a good idea. Soul, please go with Ichigo." Mr. Yamikia said.

Ichigo walked over to Soul and put his arm around his shoulders. "It's okay, Maka. Soul will be fine," Ichigo whispered as he started to leave the room. Maka slowly walked back to her seat and slumped in her chair.

_'Was he going to change? Is it like what Urahara said: that he would turn into a zanpakto?'_ Maka thought as she watched Soul leave.

"What happened?" Ichigo asked Soul.

"I'm not really sure. Nothing like it has ever happened."

"You should go see Urahara after school. He might be able to help."

"Will do. You can let go of me now!" Soul yelled, realizing Ichigo was still holding on to him.

...

"Urahara!" Ichigo yelled. School was over, so Maka, Soul, and Ichigo head over to ask Urahara about Soul.

"Training grounds!" Urahara yelled back. The three headed downstairs to see Black Star fighting Kid.

"What's going on?" Maka asked.

"I told them that I would give them some fighting tips. Don't lose concentration Black Star! Did you guys need something?" the shop owner asked.

"Well today in school Soul got really light-headed and almost fainted," Maka explained.

"His body was just trying to get him to transform. Don't forget to watch his hands, Black Star! That will help you know where he will shoot!"

"Can't you stop it or something!" Soul yelled.

"Calm down, my young sword. I will-"

"I am a scythe! Get it right!" Soul interrupted Urahara.

"I know that. I just wanted to see your reaction," Urahara said with a smirk.

"That's it! I am getting out of here. You guys are more insane than Stein!" Soul climbed the latter and ran outside the shop, slamming the door behind him.

"Sou!" Maka yelled as she tried to run after him. Someone pulled on her arm to stop her. Maka turned around to see that it was Black Star.

"He ran away before, remember? Didn't he come back?" Black Star asked. Maka suddenly remembered.

_"We had just became partners," _Maka thought. _"Shortly after we moved in together, I turned the TV off when Soul was watching something. _

_'Do your homework!' I screamed at him. _

_'Like hell I will!' Soul stomped into his room and slammed his door. _

_I said outside his room and talked to him for hours, trying to get him to come out and eat. When I finally did, I just managed to make him mad again. I criticized him just about every time I saw him. I guess if he was going to be my weapon, I thought he had to make him live up to my standards. _

_The one day, I guess he snapped. 'I don't want to be your weapon anymore! Who would? You are a bratty little know-it-all!' Soul screamed at me. He ran outside and didn't come back. _

_I searched for him every day. I looked at all the places I thought he would be. I was so concerned with making him my idea of perfect, that I never took the time to get to know him. _

_After about a month, he finally came back. He said he had stayed at some hotel on the edge of the city. He told me, "Black Star would have known where I was. If you even knew that he was friend, you could have asked him.' I felt so stupid! _

_After that, I stopped correcting him."_

...

"I checked my house and the school. I even asked Uryu to find his spiritual pressure. He said he couldn't find it because he wasn't with his other half," Ichigo said as he pointed at Maka. It had almost been two hours since Soul ran away, and Maka grew more nervous by the minute.

"What if he transforms in a crowded area? What if he changed completely into a zanpakto! Or what if he faints and they take him to a hospital and they have no record of him, so they can't treat him! He could have-"

"Maka! Would you shut up already!" Black Star yelled.

"Ichigo?" Uryu called from the front of the shop.

"We're back here!" Urahara called. Uryu entered the room to a very strange scene. There was the new girl, Maka, fighting with some blue-haired kid that reminded him of Ichigo. A tall girl with long black hair was trying to get between them, and a boy with black hair and three white stripes sitting down rather annoyed, a set of blond twins trying to calm HIM down.

"Do you wanna fight?" Black Star yelled at Maka.

"Anything to make you shut up!" Maka yelled back.

"I'll just send you flying again!" Black Star was right in Maka's face.

"In your dreams!" Maka shoved Black Star back. Black Star swung at Maka.

"That's enough," Ichigo said calmly. Black Star's hand was in Ichigo's, and he managed to swing him around so Black Star was in a "chicken wing" position. "Have you no shame? She is just worried about her friend like you should be! You don't go around picking fights with girls then actually punching them before she is ready!" Ichigo pulled his arm done farther, a slight scream escaping Black Star's lips. "You could really learn a few things about manner. And do you know what? I would be more than happy to teach you!" Ichigo kicked Black Star across the room. Ichigo used flash-step to meet him across the room, punching his face to the ground. Ichigo picked the beaten Black Star up by the collar and got right in his face and whispered, "Do I make myself clear?"

* * *

Sorry if you thought that Maka was a little OOC character in the last section. I am also very sorry that I haven't updated in a while. Please forgive me! I was having serious writers block for a while there.


End file.
